Don't Jump
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Abby gets a call from her best friend, who she loves. The only problem is that he's going to commit suicide, what will Abby do? How will Gibbs react when Abby goes to find him?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this Fanfic came to mind when I was listening to the song 'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel. It's a really good song.**

**This is my first NCIS fanfic. I hope you guys like it(:**

**I don't own NCIS.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Abby's lungs felt like they were on fire, but she couldn't – no wouldn't stop running. Her friend's life depended on it.<p>

**~Flashback~**

_It had been a normal day at NCIS. Abby was sitting at Gibbs' desk, talking with Tony, McGee, and Ziva. _

"_Abbs, I wouldn't let the Boss see you sitting in his chair." Tony warned. _

"_Psh. Reeelax Tony. I'm waiting on Gibbs anyway." Abby said as she took a sip of her seventh Caff-Pow. Tony shrugged, "Your funeral." _

_Abby was about to protest, but stopped when her phone rang. Abby pulled out her cell phone, the screen flashed 'Damien(:' . Abby smiled. Damien was her best friend. They'd known each other for quite a while now. Besides Gibbs, Damien was the only person Abby truly confided in. _

"_Hey! I haven't talked to you in like foreeeeeeeeeever." Abby whined. _

"_It's only been like a day Abbs." Damien reminded. _

"_But that's forever." _

"_Yea it is. Listen. Um. I have something important to tell you. I'm telling you over the phone, instead of a note because you deserve at least that much..." _

"_Dam? What's wrong?" _

_Damien let out a bitter laugh. "Sara was killed today Abbs. Some drunk hit her on her way back from school." Abby gasped. Sara was Damien's eight year old daughter. She meant the world to Damien. Besides Abby, Sara was the only family Damien had left. Isabel, his wife, had died giving birth to Sara. "I just wanted you to know, that I love you. You're the closet thing to family I've ever had, besides Sara. Bye Abbs." the line went dead. _

_The Caff-Pow slipped out of Abby's hands, but she didn't notice. She started running. She wasn't going to let him kill himself. She couldn't live without him._

**End Flashback~**_  
><em>

Abby knew exactly where he'd be. He lived not to far from NCIS, in an apartment building. Abby had reached the building, only to find the police blocking the way. She didn't let them stop her though, she ran right between the two officers.

Abby climbed the stairs two at a time, until finally she reached the roof. Abby stopped when she saw him. He had his back to her. He was standing on the edge, staring down.

"Damien?" Abby asked softly, hoping she wouldn't scare him.

"Hey Abbs. You should come see the view. It's looks really nice from up here." Damien said casually.

"I'd rather not. How about you come down, and we'll talk about this okay? Please?"

"I can't live without Sara Abbs. I just can't. She was the light of my life. I have nothing now." Damien argued.

"Yes you do. You have me? And what about all your other friends?" Abby questioned as she walked closer to him.

"They'll get over it. You should to Abbs. Just, turn around and forget that I was ever in your life."

Abby didn't know when she started crying, but she could feel them falling. "Damien, please. Don't do this."

Damien gave her an apologetic smile and turned back around. Abby's head spun, she was going to lose him. ANOTHER member of her family. She'd lost Kate already, she just couldn't. Abby took a deep breath and did the first thing that came to her mind, she sang.

**On top of the roof,**  
><strong>The air is so cold and so calm,<strong>**  
><strong>**I say your name in silence,****  
><strong>**You don't wanna hear it right now,****  
><strong>**The eyes of the city,****  
><strong>**Are counting the tears falling down,****  
><strong>**Each one a promise,****  
><strong>**Of everything you never found.**

"Please Damien." Abby begged. Damien ignored her. She hoped the song would get to him, and he'd realize he was making a mistake.

**I scream into the night for you,****  
><strong>**Don't make it true,****  
><strong>**Don't jump,****  
><strong>**The lights will not guide you through,****  
><strong>**They're deceiving you,****  
><strong>**Don't jump,****  
><strong>**Don't let memories go,****  
><strong>**Of me and you,****  
><strong>**The world is down there out of view,****  
><strong>**Please don't jump.**

Abby slowly walked closer to him. She was about ten yards away, but he kept staring down.

**You open your eyes,****  
><strong>**But you can't remember what for,****  
><strong>**The snow falls quietly,****  
><strong>**You just can't feel it no more,****  
><strong>**Somewhere out there,****  
><strong>**You lost yourself in your pain,****  
><strong>**You dream of the end,****  
><strong>**To start all over again.**

"Just back away from the edge Dam. I'll do something. Anything!" Abby pleaded.

"You can't bring her back Abbs."

Anger flowed through Abby. Didn't he understand that he still had her? Didn't he care how much pain this would cause her? Didn't he care?

Deep in her mind, Abby knew he cared. He cared about her, about Sara. Abby really couldn't blame him for wanting to jump. He'd lost almost everything.

**I scream into the night for you,****  
><strong>**Don't make it true,****  
><strong>**Don't jump,****  
><strong>**The lights will not guide you through,****  
><strong>**They're deceiving you,****  
><strong>**Don't jump,****  
><strong>**Don't let memories go,****  
><strong>**Of me and you,****  
><strong>**The world is down there out of view,****  
><strong>**Please don't jump,****  
><strong>**Don't jump.**

Damien stepped forward. "NO! I LOVE YOU!" Abby screamed as she ran to the edge. She peered over, hoping that he was still there.

**I don't know how long,****  
><strong>**I can hold you so strong,****  
><strong>**I don't know how long.**

To Abby's delight, he was hanging on the edge.

**Just take my hand,****  
><strong>**Give it a chance,****  
><strong>**Don't jump.**

"Please Damien, take my hand." Abby cried as she reached out for him.

"I can't Abbs. If I do, I'll take us both over. I can't do that to you. Did you mean what you said?" Damien asked.

**I scream into the night for you,****  
><strong>**Don't make it true,****  
><strong>**Don't jump,****  
><strong>**The lights will not guide you through,****  
><strong>**They're deceiving you,****  
><strong>**Don't jump,****  
><strong>**Don't let memories go,****  
><strong>**Of me and you,****  
><strong>**The world is down there out of view,****  
><strong>**Please don't jump,****  
><strong>**Don't jump.**

Abby didn't even notice that Gibbs was standing behind her. "Yes Damien. I meant it. I love you. Please, let me help you." Abby whispered as she grabbed Damien's arm, trying to pull her up.

Damien smiled and sang the last lines of the song.

**And if all that can't hold you back,****  
><strong>**I'll jump for you.**

"Live your life Abbs. I love you, too. I always have." then he let go.

"NO!" Abby screamed as he let go.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled as he grabbed her around the waist to stop her from falling herself. Abby turned in Gibbs' arms and cried into his chest.

"Oh Gibbs, he's gone! I couldn't help him. I should have done something more. I should have done something..." Abby sobbed.

"It's not your fault Abbs. It's not your fault." He muttered as he held on to her, afraid that if he loosened his grip, she'd be gone.

After a few moments, Gibbs placed an arm under her legs and the other on her back. "You're staying with me tonight." It wasn't an order. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, and let him carry her. She didn't feel like fighting with him anyway, she was too tired and to emotionally drained.

_I'm sorry Damien..._ Abby thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think I should do another chapter? <strong>

**Maybe focusing around Gibbs during this whole fiasco?**

**Maybe I'll turn it into a whole story? It's up to you guys really. xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I've decided. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna make this into a full length story(:**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner.**

**Because I can't remember if I put this on the last chapter, Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. I do own Damien though. **

**Here's chapter two. **

**Enjoy :DD**

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Tony exclaimed as he burst through the doors to Director Shepard's office.<p>

"What do you want DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled, annoyed that his Senior Field Agent had the nerve to interrupt his chat with Jenny. "So what is so damn important that it couldn't wait until we were finished?"

"It's Abby Boss," Tony continued, known full well that he had pissed Gibbs off by intruding on is conversation with the Director, "We were sitting down in the bullpen waiting for you when Abbs got a call. You know Damien, right? Well he called her and talked to her for a few minutes. When they were done, Abbs raced out of the bullpen without an explanation. Hell Boss, she even dropped her Caff-Pow!." Gibbs didn't hesitate, he was out of Jenny's office in less then thirty seconds.

"McGee! I want a trace on Abby's phone, now!" Gibbs barked as he descended the stairs. He quickly walked to his desk, stepping over the spilled Caff-Pow! and retrieved his gun.

"Jethro, you might want to take a look at this..." Jenny said as she faced the plasma screen television in the corner.

At first, Gibbs didn't understand the importance of it. Apparently it was a news broadcast. He could see two police cars and the yellow 'caution' tape. He was about to ask why he was standing here watching the television and not finding Abby, when the news reporter caught his attention.

"Turn it up McGee."

"Damien Radcliff is standing on the ledge of the apartment roof. The police have tried to talk him into coming down, but none of their pleas have worked."

Gibbs noticed a familiar red blouse pass behind the reporter. The camera man seemed to notice it too because he focused the camera on Abby as she ran through the yellow tape and between two unsuspecting police officers.

"She's not doing what I think she's doing right Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yea. She is. Let's go." Gibbs swiped the keys from his desk and tossed them to Ziva. "You're driving." They'd need to get to the apartment fast, and with Ziva's driving that wouldn't be a problem.

The team headed to the elevator, "Jethro!" Jenny yelled. "Bring her back safe."

"I will Jen. Don't worry." Gibbs assured. Gibbs knew that Abby was like a daughter to Jenny, much like how she was one to Gibbs.

* * *

><p>The ride to the apartment complex was took about ten minutes, even with Ziva's driving. Not waiting for the car to stop, both Tony and Gibbs jumped out of the car and raced to toward the building.<p>

"Hold it! You can't come any closer." an officer said as he stepped in front of the Agents.

"NCIS Special Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs." Tony said as he flashed them his badge, "Our forensic scientist is up there ."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you do that. My commanding-"

Gibbs grabbed the officer by his collar and pulled him so close that their faces were only inches apart. He was in no mood to deal with him. "Listen to me, officer. You have five seconds to move before I shoot you in the head. Got it?" Gibbs threatened. The officer quickly nodded.

"I can only let one of you through though."

"You go Boss. She's gonna need you." DiNozzo said. Gibbs released the officer and ran into the building.

Gibbs climbed the stairs two at a time. When he reached the door, he opened it quietly. Abby and Damien were clear on the other side of the roof.

"NO, I LOVE YOU!" Abby's voice screamed as Damien stepped off the ledge. Gibbs stood still for a moment, shocked. Abby leaned over the edge.  
>"Please Damien take my hand!" Abby pleaded.<p>

_Damien must be hanging on the edge._ Gibbs thought.

"I can't Abbs. If I do, I'll take us both over. I can't do that to you. Did you mean what you said?" Damien's voice called.

"Yes Damien. I meant it. I love you. Please, let me help you." Abby pleaded as she leaned farther over the edge, making Gibbs' heart stop. He started running towards her.

"And if all that can't hold you back I'll jump for you." Gibbs heard Damien sing before he added, ** "**Live your life Abbs. I love you, too. I always have."

"NO!" Abby screamed and leaned farther over the edge, trying to grab him. Luckily, Gibbs had gotten close enough to her. If he hadn't been, she would have fallen.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled as he grabbed her around the waist to stop her from falling herself. With one pull, he got her away from the edge. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Abby. She turned in his arms and cried into his chest.

"Oh Gibbs, he's gone! I couldn't help him. I should have done something more. I should have done something..." she sobbed.

"It's not your fault Abbs. It's not your fault." He muttered as he held on to her, afraid that if he loosened his grip, she'd be gone. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her.

After a few moments, Gibbs decided that it was time for them to leave. He placed one arm under her legs and the other on her back. "You're staying with me tonight." He said. It wasn't a question, she needed him and he'd be there for her. Abby didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs reached the doors of the apartment, Tony and Ziva were arguing with three police officers.<p>

"Let us up there!"

"We can't!" the officers exclaimed.

"It is easy, is it not? Just move out of the way. It's not spaceship science."

"Rocket Science Zeeva_._" Tony corrected.

"Yes. That too."

"Stand down. We're done here. Let's go." Gibbs ordered. Both Tony and Ziva glared at the officers. Tony stuck his tongue out and followed Gibbs to the car. Gibbs slid in the back, still holding Abby. Tony slid in beside Abby. McGee drove and Ziva sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>The ride back was filled with silence. Nobody knew what to say or do. When they arrived back at NCIS, Gibbs ordered Tony to stay with Abby while he went in to get her things and talk to Jenny.<p>

"Hey Abbs." He said softly after a few minutes.

"Hey Tony..." Abby muttered.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling Tony? I just lost my damn best friend! He just killed himself Tony! How would you feel! Especially when I _FINALLY_ told him how I feel about him? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?" Abby screamed.

Tony was unaffected by her outburst. He knew that she needed to get it out. He also knew that she needed him, her big brother, to be there for her. He simply opened his arms and waited.

Abby threw herself into his arms and cried.

"You know, I never thought I'd lose him. I mean. He promised me that he'd always be there for me Tony. And now he's gone. I don't know what I'm gonna do now." she mumbled into his shirt.

"I know it's hard Abbs. But it'll get better. I promise." Tony muttered.

"How do you know that Tony?" Abby choked out.

"I know everything. Well no I don't. But I do know about things like this. It _will_ get better Abbs. And you don't have to do this alone. You have me, Boss man, McGeek, Ziva, Ducky, the autopsy gremlin, and the Director too. We'll help you through it Abbs. That's what families do after all. They look after each other." Tony explained.

Abby didn't say anything. She knew Tony was right. She may have lost Damien, but she still have most of her family. She knew they'd help her through it. She knew eventually, everything would be alright.

"I believe you Tony." Abby said.

"Good. You should. I'm always right after all." Tony winked.

Abby smiled and snuggled up to Tony.

* * *

><p>"Where's Abby?" Jenny questioned as soon as the elevator door opened. She was standing in the bullpen and so was Ducky.<p>

"She's in the car with DiNozzo. She's staying with me tonight." Gibbs said as he gathered Abby's stuff from around his desk.

"The poor girl. How's she doing?" Ducky asked.

"She's hurt Duck. She loved him. She need some sleep right now."

"I agree. The poor girl's been through a lot today." Ducky agreed.

"Jethro, I want your team to take tomorrow off. All of you. She's going to need you." Jenny ordered.

"Alright." Gibbs gathered the rest of Abby's things and left.

* * *

><p>Gibbs slit into the front seat of the car. "DiNozzo, you can go now."<p>

Gibbs waited for Tony to answer, but he never did. Curiously, Gibbs turned around and smirked at what he seen. Tony had his back against the door fast asleep. Abby was curled up beside him, hugging his torso. She was also asleep. Tony's jacket was draped over her shoulders. He had his arms wrapped around Abby's back, keeping her close to him. Gibbs smirked at the two. They were so close.

"Alright then. Now I have two to take care of." Gibbs said to himself as he started the car and headed for his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everybody(:**

**I'VE ACUTALLY FIGURED OUT WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY. **

**Just because I don't like Hollis Mann, I'm going to bring her into it. That means that she is dating Gibbs.. ew. But I'll end up getting rid of her one way or the other.**

**Here's the third chapter. **

* * *

><p>"You sure Boss?" Tony asked, again.<p>

"I said it's fine DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he threw a pillow and blanket on his brown couch for Tony. "So, how is she?"

Tony sighed, "She's sleeping right now." Gibbs gave Tony the 'I already knew that' look. "OH! You mean 'HOW' is she. She's hurt Boss, but she'll get through it. She'll be fine. Hey.. didn't you have a date with Col. Mann tonight?" Tony asked as he sat down on the couch.

Gibbs' eyes widened slightly. He completely forgot, he was so concerned about Abby that it must have slipped his mind. "That's none of your business DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. Tony dropped the subject.

Making a mental note to call Hollis and apologize later, he left Tony and headed towards his room.

* * *

><p>Abby awoke the next morning vaguely aware of her surroundings. She wasn't in her coffin, she knew that much. Slowly, Abby opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the guest room in Gibbs' house. Abby sat up and placed her head in her hands.<p>

_Why am I here?_ Abby thought to herself. The events of the night before came flooding back. Abby sighed, she wasn't going to cry. She repeated the mantra over and over. She stood up and walked down the hallway.

"Morning Abbs." Gibbs said gently as he seen the goth walk into the kitchen. "Want something?"

"Hey Gibbs. No, I'm not really hungry." Abby muttered as she sat down at the table across from him.

There was a long silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. Finally, Abby broke it. "Where's Tony?"

"He left this morning. He said he's got some things to take care of." Gibbs informed. "Do you want to ask me something?" He asked when he noticed how Abby wasn't looking at him. It was a sign that there was something bothering with her.

"Um. Can I stay here with you for a few days? I mean. I just. I just don't want to go home yet. I don't want to be alone. If you don't want me to it's fine. I understand." Abby rambled.

Gibbs stood and walked over to his scientist and wrapped her in a hug. "It's fine Abbs. You can stay as long as you want. Do you want to go home and get some stuff?"

Abby nodded, "Thanks Gibbs."

* * *

><p>"Anytime Abbs." He kissed her forehead and went to get his keys.<p>

Tony smiled as he looked around his living room. His plan was fool-proof. It was sure to lighten Abby's mood. It was just what she needed.

Tony pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Zee-va. Look. I've got a plan to cheer up our Mistress of Dark. You in?" Tony smiled as Ziva agreed. "Great! Call Ducky and I'll get a hold of McGoo and the Director."

* * *

><p>Abby was sitting on Gibbs' couch listening to her iPod. It was only about six at night. Gibbs had gone into the kitchen to do something. Abby had decided that she would not cry over last night. Damien would have wanted her to be strong and move on with her life.<p>

There was a knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Abby called to Gibbs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Abby asked when she opened the door. Tony was standing at the door along with Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Jenny.

"We've come to see our Mistress of the Dark. It's family fun night!" Tony exclaimed as he held two bags up.

"Okay?" Abby stepped aside and let them in. She followed the others into the living room. Tony set the bags down and clapped his hands together.

"So! What do you want to do first? I brought Monopoly, cards, a whole variety of movies." Tony stopped and looked at Ziva.

"I have brought various junk food items and I bought you this." She added as she handed Abby a Caff-Pow!.

"So what do you wanna do Abbs?" Tony asked.

"Let's play Monopoly." Abby said.

"Great! Ah, Zee-va, you might want to hang back the first game." Tony offered.

"Why is that?"

"Because. It takes _skill_ to play this game."

"I have skills."

"Okay. Well it takes skills that don't involve maiming, murdering, or harming." Tony said.

Ziva stuck her tongue out at him and sat down at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Abby smirked and sat down beside Ziva.

"I want the car!" Tony claimed as he swiped the car from McGee's hand.

"Hey! I wanted to be the car!" McGee protested.

"Sorry McLate. I called it already."  
>McGee glared at Tony but chose another playing piece. "The lovely puppy dog for Abbs, Ziva, you can be the shoe. Boss, Ducky, Director? What pieces do you want?" Tony asked.<p>

"Hey! Why do I have to be the shoe?" Ziva complained.

"Because I said so."

Abby giggled at their arguing. Gibbs smirked. He was glad to see Abby happy, or at least somewhat happy.

"I'll be the money bag." Ducky said.

"I'll be whatever. It doesn't matter to me." Jenny said as she took a seat beside Ducky. Gibbs sat beside Jenny.

"It doesn't matter to me." Gibbs said when he seen Tony's questioning look.

* * *

><p>Their game of Monopoly had lasted three hours. Tony was the first to become bankrupt, followed by McGee, Jenny, Ziva, Ducky, then Abby. Gibbs had won which was no surprise to an of them. Tony had put a movie in and as they left the game, they watched the movie.<p>

Gibbs and Jenny were currently cleaning up the game while the others were watching a movie.

"I'm glad you came Jen." Gibbs said as he stacked the money into neat piles.

"You know I'd come for Abby. I'm just glad she's happy." Jenny said as she folded the board up.

"Me too."

A few minutes later, Ducky strolled into the kitchen. "I must be going Jethro. I trust I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Director." He said as he left.

"It's Jenny Ducky!" Jenny called after the man. Jenny went into the living room to collect the box, but stopped. "Jethro, come look at this." She whispered from the doorway.

Gibbs walked up beside her and smiled at what he seen.

All for adults were sitting on the couch. Ziva was on the right end of the couch, head propped up against her hand, fast asleep. Beside her McGee was asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch. Tony sat next to Tim, with his feet resting on the coffee table. Abby was on the end of the couch with her back to the arm rest. Her legs resting over Tony and Tim and she was hugging a pillow fast asleep. Tony had a hand resting on Abby's knee and Tim had one resting on her ankle.

"They're something." Jenny said.

"They're _something_ alright." Gibbs agreed.

"You've got to admit, they're just like kids."

"That would make us the parents then." Gibbs teased.

Jenny smiled then checked her watch. "I better be going Jethro. It's almost two." Jenny gathered her coat and purse. Gibbs walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Jethro."

"You too Jen."

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so just as a warning this chapter is VERY short. It's just kinda a filler chapter. Don't worry though cause I'm working on the next chapter right now. I will have it up today. I promise(:**

* * *

><p>Somebody was at the door, and they were quite impatient too. They wouldn't quit knocking even after Abby told them she was coming.<p>

"I'm coming! Jeeze. Somebody's impatient today." Abby muttered to herself. She reached the door and opened it only to find Col. Hollis Mann standing at the door.

"Hi. Um. Gibbs went to get some Chinese. Want to come in?" Abby offered. Not exactly sure of what to say. She never really got along with Hollis, but she made Gibbs happy so that was all that mattered to Abby. Gibbs was like her father and if he was happy, she'd put up with Mann.

Hollis Mann, on the other hand, was glad she was trained to hide her emotions because right now she was furious. She had expected Jethro to open the door not his forensic scientist, who was dressed in only a plaid black and red tank top and a pair of _very_ short black shorts. "Yes."

Abby stepped back so Mann could enter the house. After she did, Abby shut the door and resumed her position on the couch. She pulled her black blanket over her and waited. The silence was long and very awkward.

"So. How long did Jethro leave?" Hollis asked.

"About ten or fifteen minutes ago." Abby replied.

They slipped back into the uncomfortable silence. Eventually, Hollis finally asked the question that Abby had been waiting for, "So you're staying here tonight?"

"Yea. I'm sure you heard about Damien Radcliff? Well. I was there that night that he killed himself and Gibbs said I could stay here for a while."

"But that was four days ago." Hollis said.

"Oh yea. I guess it has been."

Hollis figured she'd ask what was _really_ bugging her. "So, how long are you planning on staying here?"

Abby thought for a moment, she really didn't have any idea. "Um. Probably another day or so. Why?"

"Because I don't really appreciate that you're staying at my boyfriend's house." Hollis snapped. Abby's eyes widened when she finally realized what Hollis was thinking.

"Oh no! I mean we would never. I wouldn't- I'd never!" Abby stuttered.

"Good. And see to it that you don't because he's _my_ boyfriend. Not yours." Hollis growled.

Abby opened her mouth to reply, to tell her how she loved Gibbs as a father, but the front door opened. Abby shut her mouth and pulled out her iPod and began to play with it like nothing had happened.

"Hey Abbs, sorry they didn't have your favorite so I got you some- Hollis?" Gibbs asked when he seen his girlfriend standing in the room.

"Hello Jethro. I just thought I'd stop in and see you." Hollis said in a sweet voice.

"If you would have called I would have brought you something too." Gibbs offered as he sat the food down on the coffee table.

"Oh it's alright. I guess I'll be going and let you guys get back to your night. And Abby?" Abby looked at Hollis, "Don't forget what I said." Hollis said in a happy voice as she walked out of the door.

"What was all that about?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh her, nothing. She just gave me some dating advice.." Abby put on the best fake smile she could. Surprisingly Gibbs seemed to buy it. "So what'd you get me?"

Gibbs chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you guys it would be longer(: **

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that we have to work with that awful woman again!" Abby heard Ziva say from the elevator.<p>

"Tell me about it." McGee muttered.

"Hey guys!" Abby exclaimed as Ziva, Tony, and McGee walked into her lab. "Who are we working with again?"

"Hollis Mann." Ziva growled. "We found the bodies of a Petty Officer and one of Mann's old partners."

Abby sighed. It had been two weeks since she had seen Mann at Gibbs' house. She had hoped that she wouldn't see her again, but _apparently_ she hadn't hoped hard enough. "Great." Abby muttered to herself.

"Just think Abbs, the sooner we solve the case the sooner we can get rid of her." Tony said. Abby nodded. So it wasn't just her who didn't like Hollis.

"I don't understand how Gibbs could _date_ that woman! She's... she's... she's..." Ziva stuttered trying to find the right words.

"A pain in the ass?" Tony suggested.

"Agitating?" McGee offered.

"A bitch?" Abby snapped.

"All of the above." I don't want to work with this woman.

"Wait! Sh! Gibbs always seems to know when we're talking about someone or anything like that..." Abby warned, waiting for the elevator to ding and Gibbs to stalk into the lab. Tony instinctively flinched, waiting for the slap to come. After a few seconds Tony opened his eyes and shrugged.

"Still. I don't want to work with her."

"Don't want to work with who DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled as he entered the lab.

"Uh. My ex girlfriend Boss." Tony replied quickly. "She's really crazy. She wants me to come and work on a house with her. Real psycho Boss."

"What'cha got for us Boss man?" Abby added, trying to save her brother's skin. If Gibbs had known that they were talking about Hollis, they'd all be dead.

"Us?" Abby gave Gibbs a questioning look.

"Yes Abby. Us." Mann smiled as she entered the lab. Abby put a false smile she on her face.

"Well." Abby began to rattle off about how the bullets in both of the victims had come from the same gun.

"Good job Abbs." Gibbs said as he kissed her on the cheek. Abby smiled, she loved it when Gibbs congratulated her. Her smile disappeared as she seen the glare on Mann's face. Abby heard the elevator ding, but noticed how Hollis wasn't leaving.

"Can I help you with something?" Abby asked.

"Yes you can. Listen to me. I want you to stay _away_ from my boyfriend. Do you understand me? You will not hang all over him or anything. You will _also_ keep you hands to yourself. Got it?" Abby nodded. Hollis turned around to leave, but stopped and looked at Abby. "And if you tell him about this. I might just have to tell him how you're jealous of our relationship. I might even convince him to have you re-assigned."

Abby stared at Hollis in complete shock. Not only would she loose Gibbs, but she'd lose her whole family. Hollis gave a satisfied smirk and left the lab. Abby wanted nothing more then to fall off the end of the Earth.

* * *

><p>"Abby?" Jenny asked as she entered the lab. Most of the lights were shut off. It looked as if Abby had gone home, but Jenny knew better. Slowly Jenny made her way over to Abby's desk. She could hear a faint sobbing and instantly become worried. She had never known Abby to cry. She found Abby in the corner between the desk and the file cabinet.<p>

Abby had her knees pulled to her chest. Her arms were folded , resting on her knees. Abby had her head placed on her arms. Her back was shaking slightly.

"Abby?" Jenny asked softly. Abby's head shot up. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had mascara running down her face.

"Hi Director. Um. Do you have anything for me?" Abby sniffed.

"No. Abby, what's wrong? What happened?" Jenny questioned as she squatted down in front of the young goth.

"It's nothing..."

"Abby. It's not 'nothing'. Something's apparently bothering you. Tell me." Jenny said.

Abby took a shaky breath. "It's nothing. Really."

Jenny gave her a stern look, "If you don't tell me then I'll call Gibbs." That seemed to have done it.

"Okay, so it started two weeks ago." Abby began, "I was staying with Gibbs and Hollis came in. She thought that I was going to try to steal Gibbs from her. I tried to tell her that he's like a father to me, but Gibbs came in before I could tell her. So today he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. When he left, she came up and told me that if I didn't stay away from Gibbs she was going to tell him that I was plotting against their relationship and she'd convince him to have me moved to a different team and everything!"

"Abby breath!" Jenny exclaimed. Abby had spoken the whole thing in one breath. "It'll be okay Abbs. I'll talk to Gibbs about this and-"

"NO! You can't! Please. Just, drop it. I'll be fine. Please." Abby begged.

See how upset Abby was about Gibbs' knowing, the Director reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But Abbs, if she says_ anything_ else to you. I want you to tell me. Okay?" Abby nodded. "Okay. Now pack up and go home for the night. That's an order."

Abby gave her a small smile and packed up to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this wasn't originally what I was going to write BUT inspiration comes at the most random times(:**

**Enjoy :DD**

* * *

><p>"Please Gibbs!"<p>

"No Abby."

"But-"

"I said no."

"What if I take Tony?" Abby argued. She was standing in her lab arguing with Gibbs because some of the 'probies', as Tony called them, had left a potential case-breaker at the victim's house. Instead of waiting for them to get it, because it would take another couple of hours, Abby simply wanted to go to the crime scene and get the evidence she needed. Gibbs gave the goth a glare he usually only used on the others. Abby was not phased by this though.

"Think about it Gibbs! Tony can take me and I'll get the evidence we need! We could close the case! Trust me Gibbs." Abby argued.

"It's not that I don't trust you Abbs. I don't want you to get hurt." Gibbs said softly.

"I'm not a kid Gibbs. I can take care of myself. AND Tony'll be there. He can trail me the whole damn time for all I care!" She snapped. She hated it when Gibbs treated her like this. It made her feel like a child. Not to mention, the sooner she solved the case, the sooner she'd be rid of Hollis Mann.

She understood that Gibbs was protective of his team, but everybody knew that he was the most protective of her. She was basically his daughter, and everybody knew it. But he didn't have a reason not to let her go. It's not like there would be any danger, or that she'd be going alone.

"Trust me." Abby pleaded. Gibbs eyed her for a minute before nodding.

"YES! Thanks Gibbs. I'll go get-"

"No. I'll go. You'll stay right here until I come and get you. Got it?" Abby saluted him. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Wrong hand Abbs." Abby saluted him with her right hand and he chuckled and left her.

* * *

><p>"David!" Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen. "With me, and grab your gear."<p>

Ziva nodded and picked up her backpack and gun and followed her faithful leader into the elevator. Once inside he hit the level that Abby's lab was located on. She gave him a confused look.

_Why are we going to Abby's floor?_ Ziva thought.

As if reading her mind, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop on the elevator. Ziva was pretty sure that he was going to wear the thing out.

"Ziva. I have a job for you. Abby needs to go to the crime scene to get some more evidence. I want you to escort her there." Gibbs explained.

"By why not Tony? Surely he is capable?" Ziva said wondering why the _Senior Field Agent_ was not escorting the scientist.

"I trust Tony, but I think that you're better qualified to keep her safe. You will not let her out of your sight, got it?" he demanded. After agreeing, Gibbs started the elevator again.

"Oh, and don't worry Gibbs. I won't tell Tony that you trust me with Abby more than you do him." Ziva joked. Gibbs smirked.

* * *

><p>"Ziva will be taking you Abby." Gibbs said as he entered the lab. Abby nodded.<p>

"Fine with me. Let's go Zee." Abby said as she grabbed her travel sized kit.

"I'll drive." Ziva called. It was an instinct you could say. She usually had to compete with Tony and McGee to drive. Abby smiled and tossed her the keys.

"Don't kill her Ziva." Gibbs called as the duo left the lab and headed for the crime scene.

* * *

><p>"You're not as bad as the guys say Zee." Abby said as she got out of the car.<p>

"Thank you Abby. I have been taking... classes." Ziva explained. Tony had signed her up for Driver's Education classes. At first, Ziva refused to take them but Gibbs had informed her that if she was ever to drive to a scene again, she'd take them.

"Okay. Wow. Nice house." Abby said as she headed for the door.

Abby and Ziva had only been gone for about an hour or so but Tony and McGee could see the difference in his attitude.

* * *

><p>"Relax Jethro. They're big girls. They can take care of themselves." Hollis said as she sat next to Gibbs.<p>

"I know. I don't like not being there though. What if something happens?"

Hollis resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Everything was always about Abby. He didn't seem to worry this much when _she_ was going to a crime scene.

"Trust me-" Hollis was interrupted.

"Boss we gotta go. Now!" Tony yelled as he entered the bullpen.

"Why DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

"The Director just got an 'anonymous' tip. There's a bomb planted at the Petty Officer's house!"

That was all Gibbs needed to hear. "Car. Now!" Gibbs quickly grabbed the keys and ran out of NCIS along with McGee, Hollis, and Tony.

"McGee call Ziva. Tony you call Abby. Tell them to get out of there now." Gibbs growled as he floored it.

* * *

><p>The house was a typical white farmhouse. It was secluded back in the woods. The Petty Officer that they found had been stabbed fourteen times by a kitchen knife. They were just missing a vital piece of evidence. That's why Abby was here.<p>

She needed to examine the bed. The problem was, the bed had been bolted into the floor for some reason and the pick up crew had decided that they'd retrieve it later.

"The bedroom's this way Abby." Ziva turned down into the hallway, then turned into the last bedroom on the right. The house was completely silent, except for the noise of Abby's boots on the floor.

Abby followed her friend and stopped when she reached the bed. Abby placed her kit on the floor and took a pair of gloves out of it.

"So what are you looking for exactly?" Ziva asked as she watched Abby take the sheets and pillows off of the bed.

"If I'm right, there should be a... Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she gently pulled the top layer of the mattress off. Underneath it was a laptop that was placed in a hole cut in the mattress.  
>"Good job Abby." Ziva congratulated. Abby gave her an appreciative smile and lifted the laptop up.<p>

Ziva felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out, "David." She said shortly.

Abby would have answered her phone too, but she had left it in her bag which was back in her lab.

"Woah. Wait. McGee. Slow down. I can barely hear you." Ziva said.

"What?" Ziva's eyes got wider.

"Abby, we have to go. Now." Ziva ordered. Abby gave her teammate a confused look.

"Wh-" Abby never got to finish her sentence before an explosion cut her off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Cause. Yea. I was ORIGINALLY gonna make that another story, but it seems to fit so well. <strong>

**Reviews are loved(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone(: **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Abby," Ziva's voice said from the other line of the phone, "we have to go. Now."<em>

"_Why-"_

McGee jumped from the sudden exploding sound. "Ziva? Ziva! Abby! Someone?" He yelled into the phone. He was only met with silence from the other end. "Boss..."

"Don't even say it McGee." Gibbs growled. The accelerator was pushed down as far as it could go. He knew he was still at least fifteen minutes away from the house.

* * *

><p>Abby looked around. She was standing in the middle of a grassy field. There were multiple flowers growing.<br>"Hey girl." A voice said. Abby spun around to see her best friend, Kate Todd. She was dressed in a Gothic dress and had long blond hair. Abby knew the outfit well. It was from the Halloween party both girls had attended the first year she met Kate. Abby had bugged Kate until she agreed to go with her. Kate had dressed as a goth, and Abby had dressed as a 'special agent'.

"Kate? Where am I?" Abby questioned as she looked around. Kate walked over and sat down across from her. Abby sat Indian style and waited for Kate to speak.

"You were in an explosion Abbs. You and Ziva both were." Kate explained.

Putting two and two together, Abby gave Kate a serious look, "So I'm dead?"

Kate gave her friend a smile, "No Abby. You're not. At least not yet. You've gotta wake up Abbs."

Abby could vaguely feel a pressure on her torso. She was also gaining a steady pounding in her head. "But... What if I don't want to go back? What if I want to stay with you Kate? I missed you after all..." Abby trailed off.

"Abby! How could you do that to Gibbs? He lost one kid already, think of what it would do to him if you left him too. Not to mention the others. They'd be heartbroken Abbs. Who would Ducky tell his stories to? Who would McGee be able to talk geeky with? Who would keep Tony in line? What about your brother?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

Abby felt ashamed of herself. She couldn't do that to the people she loved. "You're right Kate..."

"Aren't I always? Now go back and get your ass out of that house. Okay?" Abby nodded. The pain in her head was becoming stronger and stronger.

"Bye Kate." Abby said before the beautiful paradise disappeared.

* * *

><p>Abby slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times to clear her vision. Slowly she tried to sit up, only to feel a stabbing pain in her left side. Trying her best to ignore it, Abby continued to sit up. She raised a hand to her head and found a sticky substance. She examined it closer, to see that it was blood. She was guessing that she hit her head when she fell. She could tell that it wasn't too bad though.<p>

"Ziva?" Abby called out.

"Abby!" Ziva's voice called back.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked as she stood. She placed a hand on the wall to keep her balance and started to go towards Ziva's voice.

"I am stuck."

When Abby reached Ziva, she realized just how bad of a situation they were in. She could tell that she had at least two broken ribs and a head injury. Not to mention her right arm had a decent sized gash on it. Ziva also had blood on her head, but her right leg was stuck under a wooden beam.

"Okay. Let me get that off of you. Then we'll get out of here." Abby grabbed the beam and lifted it just enough for Ziva to pull her leg out.

"Abby, I think it is broken." Ziva said as she clutched her leg. Abby sighed, today was just not their day.

"Okay. Well then I'll support you."

"But your side?" Ziva questioned. She had noticed that Abby was holding her left side when she stumbled over to her.

"I'll be fine. We've gotta get out of here anyway." She helped Ziva into a standing position. Ziva placed her right arm over Abby's shoulders. Trying not to lean on Abby too much, they started to walk out of the building.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the ground outside, they collapsed. Both were breathing heavy. Abby was blinking back tears.<p>

"Wait! The laptop!" Abby cried out as she stood again.

"Abby you cannot go back in there! It would be suicide!" Ziva growled as she tried to grab the Goth.

"It's the only evidence we have." Abby went back into the house, ignoring Ziva's pleas.

"Damn woman." Ziva muttered. She heard the familiar sound of gravel crunching under a car's weight.

"Ziva!" Tony called as he jumped out of the car. He was by her side in an instant. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Ziva assured him.

"Where's Abby?" Gibbs demanded as he joined Tony.

"She went back in the house to get the damn laptop." Ziva muttered. She heard him mutter something before running into the house.

"Boss!" Tony yelled, but Gibbs was already in the house. Sighing he checked Ziva over to make sure she wasn't going to die on him while he went to help his Boss. "McGee. Stay with Ziva." He ran towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Gibbs yelled as he ran into the house.<p>

"In here!" She yelled back. Gibbs felt a little relief by hearing her voice, but wouldn't completely relax until she was out of the house. Gibbs ran into the bedroom with Tony right behind.

"Abbs?" Gibbs called again.

"Over here.." She hissed. She was sitting in the corner with the laptop clutched to her chest.

"Abbs. Why the hell would you go back in here?" Gibbs growled as he placed one hand on her back and the other under her legs. He noticed she winced when her side touched him, but didn't complain.

"Because Gibbs. This is the only evidence we have..." He couldn't help but smirk, she was determined he'd give her that.

_I'll scold her later. Right now I've gotta get us out of here before the place collapses on us._

Gibbs ran out of the house just as Tony was starting to run in. Just as Gibbs and Tony got off of the porch, the house collapsed.

"Jethro!"

"Boss!"

"Abby!"

"Tony!"

"We're fine." Gibbs growled as he walked over to the others. He gently sat Abby on the ground. "Where else are you hurt?" He gently took off his jacket and started to wrap her arm.

Abby wouldn't make eye contact with him. She knew she had let him down. She knew she shouldn't have gone into the house, but she needed the laptop. She would have made it out too if she wouldn't have turned suddenly when she heard Gibbs yelling for her.

"Abbs." Gibbs said gently. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. "Tell me."

"It's not that bad..." He gave her 'The Stare'. "I'm serious. Ducky can check me out when we get back home. I don't need a hospital Gibbs."

"You can bet that Ducky's gonna check you out. Just tell me what hurts right now."

Realizing that she was loosing this fight, Abby gave up. "I'm pretty sure that I have a few broken ribs, and a gash on my arm."

"Alright. Let's get you two back to NCIS." Gibbs helped Abby to the car and Tony helped Ziva.

"Boss. There's not enough room in the car for all of us..." McGee said as they reached the car.

"I know that McGee. Hollis, will you stay here with McGee? I'll have someone come and pick you up after I get these two back to NCIS. Alright?" Gibbs said.

Hollis' jaw locked. He was choosing Abby over her, _again_. Even though he 'asked', she knew better. He wasn't asking. He just wanted her to agree to it. "Of course." Gibbs gave her an appreciative smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Ah Jethro. What took you so long?" Ducky asked as Gibbs entered Autopsy.<p>

"I left Hollis and McGee back at the house. We couldn't all fit in the car Duck. I had to get them to you. I couldn't leave 'em there Duck. And besides, they were in good hands." Gibbs explained.

"I see. And Hollis was okay with you leaving her?" Ducky knew that Hollis envied Abby for her relationship with Gibbs.

"Yea. How are they Duck?"

Ducky smiled, "They'll both make a full recovery. Ziva has twisted her ankle pretty bad. She won't be allowed to run on it or put too much strain on it. Abby has broken three ribs on her left side. I sewed up the gash on her right arm. She won't be able to lift anything heavy. Jethro, you and I both know that neither of them will stay away from work, so I've cleared them. Ziva's up with the boys and Abby's in her lab. I do believe that she's working on the laptop." Ducky knew that Gibbs wasn't happy that Abby went back into the house, even if it was to get the evidence. She could have died in that house, the both knew it. "Don't be too rough on her Jethro."

"Okay. Thanks Duck." Gibbs walked by him and headed towards Abby's lab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I'm surprised at how many people like this. Thanks guys!(:**

**I wrote this chapter a couple time, but I feel like this one's the best out of all of them. **

* * *

><p>Hollis was livid by the time that Gibbs had picked them back up. They didn't speak much in the car either. McGee had asked how the girls were, but otherwise the ride was silent.<p>

"I'm going to talk to Ducky." Gibbs muttered as he left Hollis and McGee in the bullpen. Hollis followed McGee over to the other agents. She noticed how Ziva was sitting at her desk, but Abby was nowhere in sight. Realizing that she must be in her lab, Mann took the opportunity to 'talk' to the lab rat.

When Hollis left, Ziva spoke "Where's Abby?"

"In her lab I think why?" Tony replied.

"I think that there is something wrong with Col. Mann. She just left and I highly doubt that she went to see Gibbs." Ziva explained.

"She wouldn't do anything to Abby though, Gibbs would kill her."

"Kill who Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny asked as she walked over to the Senior Field Agent.

"No one Director."

"Where's Mann?"

"She just left..." McGee said.

Ziva and the Director made eye contact. Ziva could tell that the Director knew more then she was letting on.

"Alright." Jenny said before she headed towards the elevator.

She had a bad feeling about Hollis just 'leaving'. She was constantly on guard when Hollis was around Abby. She wouldn't let that _horrible _woman do anything to Abby. Even though Jethro would disagree, Abby was just as much as her forensic scientist as she was his. Jenny loved Abby like a daughter and felt protective over the young woman, just like the others.

Jenny knew that Hollis was going to Abby's lab. Now would be the perfect time to 'attack' the Goth. Jenny wasn't surprised when Jethro had left Mann behind when he brought the girls back. She also knew that it made Mann incredibly jealous.

* * *

><p>Abby stiffened slightly when she heard the 'ding' of the elevator. Thinking that it was Gibbs, she turned around ready to defend herself for her actions.<p>

"Well well well. If it isn't the little attention whore." Hollis sneered. Abby closed her eyes and turned her attention back to the laptop. She didn't have time for her. Her side was killing her and so was her arm, and she needed to get it decrypted so they could catch the bad guy and get rid of Hollis.

"Aww what? You won't talk to me when Gibbs isn't around? You're pathetic."

"No. I won't talk to you because I don't like you and I'm not going to start a fight with someone like you." Abby snapped.

Hollis laughed, "Really? What am I 'like', Abby? I'm not selfish, I don't endanger everyone. I don't _depend _on others. I can handle myself, can you Abby?"

Abby clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't going to let Hollis get to her.

"Take today for example. Your stupid decision almost cost Ziva her life. You endangered a fellow teammate for what? A laptop that could have been brought to you a few hours later?"

Abby's eyes widened. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Hollis made a good point. Even if the bomb exploded, no one would have been in the house and she and McGee could have rebuilt the memory. She had been selfish. The only reason she wanted to go so soon was because she wanted to get rid of Hollis. It had almost cost her and Ziva their lives.

"But..."

"There is no excuse Abby. And then to top it all off, you go back into the house. You thrive for attention Abby. You NEED it. You could have killed Jethro by going back into that house. You're irresponsible. You're a hazard to have on this team."

Hollis smirked, she could see that she was close to breaking Abby. She continued.

"That makes me wonder why they keep you around. Maybe it's just because you're a little whore? I mean, just look at the way you dress." Abby looked down at her outfit. She didn't see anything wrong with it, it was just her normal attire?

"And the fact that you _hang_ all over the men. It's pathetic Abby. You _depend_ on everyone to do everything for you because you can't do a single thing by yourself. Just look what happened with your friend Damien, I believe his name was. You couldn't save him. You're worthless Abby."

Abby had tears streaming down her face. Hollis was right. If she would have been quicker, she would have made it to Damien. If she was stronger she could have pulled him up off of the ledge. Abby was pulled out of her thoughts by another voice.

"Col. Mann I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Jenny asked in as nice as voice as she could. She had heard the last part of Hollis' 'talk' with Abby. She had gone too far. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to tear Hollis apart. _No one_ had the right to talk to Abby like that. What happened with Damien was not Abby's fault.

Hollis turned around and came face to face with Jenny. Director or not, Mann was on a roll and she wasn't going to stop.

"Why? So you can flirt with my boyfriend too? I know you still love him."

"So what if I am?" Jenny smirked. She was wasn't going to let Hollis beat her. "I mean he did _love_ me after all. And besides. I'm not jealous of his forensic scientist. Who knows. Maybe he'll open his eyes and realize how much of a petty jealous woman you are."

Mann stormed out of the lab. Jenny smiled, she had beat Hollis at her own game. Now, she had to take care of Abby.

"Abby." Jenny called. Abby didn't look at her, but stared at the ground instead. "Abby listen to me." Jenny placed a hand on each side of her face, "Don't you _dare_ listen to a word that woman says. She's just jealous."

Abby shook her head as the tears continued to fall. "But she's right! I almost killed Ziva today! And Gibbs! And... I should have done more to help Damien." Abby whispered. Jenny sighed. She wasn't getting very far. Pulling Abby into a hug, Jenny tried another approach.

"Abby. Listen. You didn't do anything wrong. You had to get the evidence. If you wouldn't have, we would have lost a major piece of evidence. And as for Damien, no matter what Abbs there was nothing you could do. Damien made that choice, not you. You did what you could and that's all that matters..."

Jenny gently rubbed Abby's back, trying to calm her, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had seen Hollis on his way to the lab. She was walking faster than usual. She seemed to be mad about something, but he couldn't quite tell what yet. Mentally shrugging he continued to Abby's lab. He'd talk to her later.<p>

"But she's right! I almost killed Ziva today! And Gibbs! And... I should have done more to help Damien." Gibbs hear Abby whisper.

"Abby. Listen. You didn't do anything wrong. You had to get the evidence. If you wouldn't have, we would have lost a major piece of evidence. And as for Damien, no matter what Abbs there was nothing you could do. Damien made that choice, not you. You did what you could and that's all that matters..." Jenny said back.

Growling, he didn't enter the lab but headed up to the bullpen. He knew that Abby wouldn't just think those things for a reason. Someone had to have helped her with that.

"McGee! I want to see the surveillance tape to Abby's lab. The past fifteen minutes." Gibbs barked as he strode into the bullpen.

"On it."

"What's going on Boss?" Tony asked, worried that something bad had happened to the goth.

"We'll see in a minute."

"Here it is Boss." McGee said.

Gibbs and the Agents all watched as Hollis entered Abby's lab and started yelling and accusing her. Gibbs balled his hands into fists. Gibbs was proud when Jenny stuck up for Abby. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he still loved her. But rule twelve was there for a reason.

Grabbing his phone and jacket, Gibbs left the bullpen with one mission in mind: find Mann.

"This isn't good..." Tony muttered. Ziva and McGee nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Did 'ya like it? :DD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! This is a shorter chapter then usual, but it's worth it :DD**

* * *

><p>Hollis Mann was standing in the Director of NCIS' office. She was currently waiting for Jethro to arrive. He had called her and said that he needed to talk to her and how it was an emergency. Finally, the office door opened and Gibbs strode in.<p>

"What's your problem?" He growled.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Gibbs could tell that she was genuinely confused. That only angered him more.

"Why would you say that to Abby?" He elaborated in a cold harsh tone.

Mann's eyes darkened. "What did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything. Next time Hollis, remember this: you're in a GOVERNMENT building. There will be SECRUITY cameras."

Hollis mentally kicked herself. How could she have forgotten that? "What I said was true Jethro. She's an attention whore. She had you wrapped around her finger." Hollis said. at this moment in time, Hollis was lucky that she was a woman. If she had been a man, Gibbs would have knocked her on her ass in a second. _Nobody _talked about Abby like that. Especially around him.

"Are you that _jealous_ that you had to say that it was _her_ fault Damien killed himself? Let me guess, you're the reason she hasn't been cautious around me?" Gibbs had noticed right away that Abby had been acting _different_. She was still her usual happy self, but she didn't hug him like she usually did.

"Yes. Is it a crime that I don't want her hanging on you Jethro? You're _my_ boyfriend. Not hers."

"No."

"No what?" Hollis demanded.

"No. I'm not your boyfriend anymore." Gibbs muttered before he left a speechless Mann.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Gibbs is going to do." Tony mused to himself.<p>

"Probably tear her to pieces." McGee muttered.

"Or kill her."

"Maybe we'll never see her again."

"I bet only one of them walks out of that room." Ziva gave both Tony and McGee a curious look. Even though she had been at NCIS for almost two years now, she did not understand their reasoning.

"Why do you say that?"

Both McGee and Tony stared at her as if she had three heads. "Are you serous?"

"If I was not, would I ask?"

"It's because of the 'unspoken' rule." Tony said.

"How come I have not heard of this rule? I told Gibbs! He needs to write these things down!" Ziva complained.

"The 'Unspoken' rule isn't technically a rule. BUT it's common knowledge so it might as well be a rule." Tony babbled.

"Well what is it?"

"NEVER mess with Abby." McGee explained.

"Well, that is public knowledge. Is it not? I mean, everyone here at NCIS would protect Abby." The boys smiled at Ziva. Even though she and Abby hadn't gotten along at first, both women eventually warmed up to each other and became friends.

"That's true. Any of us would do anything for Abby."

"Well of course McObvious." Tony joked.

All three agents froze when they heard a door upstairs slam shut. When they seen their faithful leader, they each suddenly became interested in the closest thing near them. Tony started to 'look' through the file cabinet. McGee started typing random letters on his computer. Ziva picked up the phone and started a conversation with herself. Gibbs didn't seem to notice he paused for a minute to tell them that they were done for the night and to go home.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in the elevator. Questions were flying through his head. Why hadn't Abby come to him? Why had she gone to Jenny instead? Didn't she trust him? What if he had been a moment late and hadn't seen her and Jenny? Would she have even told him about it? Did she think that he wouldn't believe her? Worst of all, what else has Hollis said to her? He was pulled away from his thoughts when the elevator stopped.<p>

He walked into Abby's lab, only to see that she wasn't in there. "I sent her home Jethro." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Jenny. Under any other circumstance, he would have been mad at her for ordering around a member of his team around. Gibbs simply nodded and walked past Jenny.

* * *

><p>Two hours later he was sitting in his basement, eying the bottle of Bourbon that sat across from him. The almost empty bottle of Bourbon. He was about to pour the rest in his glass when someone appeared at the top of the stairs. "Jethro?"<p>

"Down here Jen." Gibbs called. He heard Jenny walk down the stairs he stood and retrieved another glass from the cabinet and placed it beside the boat. He poured the rest of it into Jenny's glass and slid it over to her.

Jenny sighed, Gibbs was wasted. Even though he seemed sober, she knew better. He was hurting. She was going to get strait to the point, but Gibbs beat her to it.

"Why are you here Jen?"

"You know why I'm here."

"No I don't think I do." Gibbs growled.

"Jethro, I know you're upset about Abby not telling you... but she had a reason." She explained.

He scoffed. "Really Jen? Let me guess, she's mad I was with Hollis? Or perhaps she doesn't trust me?"

"Listen to yourself! You know that's not true! If you don't believe me, then why don't you ask her yourself?" Gibbs was silent for a moment.

"Then why didn't she come to me?" His voice didn't have his usual cold tone to it.

"I can't tell you that Jethro. You'll have to ask her yourself." Gibbs nodded, he knew he needed to talk to Abby. "But not tonight, you're far to drunk to drive." Jenny teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Gibbs looked at the woman. The woman he still loved, and he knew he always would. "Thank you Jenny." He meant it in more ways then one though. If only she knew...

She was shocked to say the least, Gibbs was the _last_ person she expected to say thank you. "Anytime Jethro."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay wow. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My English Teacher has me up to my neck in speeches, propaganda reports, and poems. -sigh- ****I've been working on this piece by piece. I hate not updating for so long though. So here it is! Finally.**

**But before you read! I'd like to thank all of you who read this story. :DD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me Abbs?"<p>

Abby sighed, she was standing in the elevator with Gibbs. She knew that he was going to ask her. He had followed her into the elevator. She knew that she couldn't lie to him, he already knew the truth and if she told him to drop it, it would only make him more persistent.

"Because you loved her." Gibbs didn't say anything, but waited for her to explain. "You were so happy with her Gibbs. Even if she didn't like me, she made you happy, which I was okay with. I didn't let her bother me. In fact I ignored most of the things she said. Like when she threatened me at your house-" Abby stopped short, realizing that she shouldn't have told Gibbs that.

"She what?" Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hollis had threatened Abby not once, but twice! And that was weeks ago. How could he have missed it?

"Nothing."

"Abby." Gibbs growled.

"Well she really didn't _threaten_ me."

"Abbs!" Gibbs barked. Abby jumped. Gibbs hardly never raised his voice at her. Sure, he would to get her attention, but this was different. She knew she had to explain, or test his patients even more. "She told me that she didn't like me hanging all over you and didn't like the fact that I was staying at your house..." That explained why Abby had kept her distance from him for the past few weeks.

Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug. He knew that not only did Hollis' words hurt her, but she also felt guilty for Gibbs ending it with Hollis. Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Gibbs simply held her tighter and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

After a few minutes, Abby's sobs quieted. She pulled back and smiled at Gibbs. He kissed the top of her head, "That's my girl."

He flipped the switch to the elevator and it began it's decent to Abby's floor. When the elevator stopped, she stepped out. She held up hand and signed _I love you_ to him. Gibbs smirked and signed it back just before the doors closed.

With one problem taken care of, Gibbs strode to the Director's office.

* * *

><p>"Jethro, what can I do for you?" Jenny asked. She was surprised to see him, usually he only stormed in like that when something was wrong, or something didn't go his way.<p>

"I have something to ask you." Gibbs stared at her. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was nervous, even though he didn't seem it. Jenny was one of the few people who could tell though. He walked a little stiffer and talked a little softer, but you would never notice that unless you really _knew_ him. She waited for him to ask his question before she said anything though. "I was wondering if you were doing something tonight?"

Jenny couldn't hide the shock from appearing on her face. She had been waiting for this moment for almost a year her composure, she replied "I've got nothing planned."

"Well. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? I know this great little diner." He said. Jenny immediately knew which one he was talking about. He had said the same thing to her on the day he asked her to be his wife.

"I'd love to Jethro." Jenny gave him a supporting smile.

"I'll see you at eight then." Gibbs turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Come on McChicken. Just do it!" Tony taunted. He knew eventually he would get him to agree to it.<p>

"Back off Tony. I'm not doing it." McGee growled.

"But why not? I do not understand your reasoning McGee. After all, we are done for the day. It is eight o'clock." Ziva argued.

"Just. Because. Drop it." Tony smirked and winked a Ziva.

"Okay okay." Once the door to the elevator opened, Tony pushed McGee into Abby's Lab. "Abbs! McGee has something to tell you!"

Abby looked up from her computer and smiled at her three musketeers. "What'cha need Tim?"

McGee smiled nervously, "Uh..." McGee wanted to crawl in a hole and live out the rest of his life alone. He should have never told Tony how he felt about Abby, or for the fact that he wanted to ask her out. Taking a deep breath, he decided to get it over with. "?"

Tony smacked his forehead, of course McGee wouldn't be able to do this _right._ Abby on the other hand smiled, "Of course Timmy! I'd love to go!" McGee grinned and exteneded his arm to her. Abby looped her arm in his and they left the lab.

"Wow."

"Wow what Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"Abby speaks McGee." Ziva gave him a questioning look. She spoke five languages and knew of most of the others and she had never heard of a language named after McGee. " But, McGee is not a language Tony. He is a person?"

"I know that." Tony muttered as he left the lab. Tony's reasoning only confused Ziva even more.  
>"But then why did you say that she speaks McGee?"<p>

"It's a figure of speech Zee-vah." Tony sighed as he stepped into the elevator. Ziva followed after him, cursing about the English language. Tony smirked, he loved it when she did that.

**~The End~**


End file.
